Of the Untold Past
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: She was the one who didn't want to leave that terrible place. It hadn't occurred to Robin that there was nothing left for her to leave it for. When something returns from her past, a past she refused to disclose, she is faced with a terrible choice. Rewrite of Lost.
1. Silence Falls

Crystal could still feel the blood trickling down her back when the screams that accompanied the Facility went silent. When the cell door opened up and a voice invited her outside, she remained there. Perhaps if she remained still, they would leave her alone. She didn't want out, there was nothing in it for her. After all, there would be no one waiting for her at home.

Unfortunately, when she had refused to leave, she had gained some unwanted attention.

"She won't even move unless someone is in her cell," Crystal heard from down the hall.

"And she is the only one left?" a raspy voice asked.

"The only one who doesn't _want_ to leave," the older man said.

"Cell number 48, right?" the younger questioned.

 _"Welcome back! We even managed to get you cell 48, the one you had when we met!"_

Crystal squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the memories as best she could. The steel-toed boots came closer and closer.

 _"I do hope you're comfortable. The doctors say you don't have much time left. Your core is failing, pet. Can you feel it? Can you feel it falling apart?"_

"Crystal? Crystal Essence?" the boy asked.

 _"Crystal, right? You live in the room across from me."_

Crystal relaxed a bit. Memories from a different time, a better time, came flooding back, pushing the painful ones back a bit.

"Leave," Crystal rasped.

 _"Why wouldn't I talk to you? It's not like you're contagious."_

"I will, but could you tell me why you won't?" the boy promised.

 _"Is there a reason why you're avoiding me?"_

"Just leave me alone, please," Crystal insisted. "You wouldn't understand."

 _"I may not be able to understand completely, but can at least try to get to know you?"_

"I can help you, you just have to answer my questions."

 _"I can help you, you don't have to do this alone."_

Crystal banished the memories from her mind and put her full attention on the boy behind her. Her luminescent pink eyes did nothing to faze him, which impressed her slightly. To most, her eyes could be off putting at times. Her time was not measured in years, it was hardly worth it to start a new life when in would end so soon. But, perhaps, she would humor him.

"I don't see the purpose of leaving this cell because everyone who ever cared about me is dead and gone. I'd rather be alone in a cage rather than an empty house," Crystal answered.

The boy, otherwise known as Robin, failed to get her to talk for the rest of the day. It seemed that she shut down after that confession. Robin returned every few days, each day leaving with nothing.

Maybe it was selfish of her, wasting the days away like there would be plenty more. Though Crystal would never admit it, she was afraid. She was in no way afraid of dying, she had been begging for death only a few weeks ago. There were many things to be afraid of and she was absolutely terrified of the prospect of being missed.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the long absence! I have rewritten Lost, now changed to _Of the Untold Past._ Again, I am sorry for not updating. I have been working on my original works, the ones that include Crystal Essence as the main character. I really would abandon this, but I feel like this would be a great way to expand on my character. I promise that there will be several chapters!**

 **~R.A.N.**


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Crystal hadn't seen Robin in a while. At first, she wondered why. She mulled over their last conversation again and again, concluding that she had hardly spoken. She began to like the quiet, and each time the guard would come, she would throw the nearest object at him. It didn't take long for this to become routine, and the guard became rather hesitant to come near.

Boy Wonder came about a week later.

"I heard you're not letting the guard come near you," Robin said.

She shifted slightly, but remained silent.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"Why do you give a damn?" she muttered. "Everyone else seems to know better. They see me for what I am."

"Do you _want_ to be alone?" Robin questioned. "Is there a reason why you're trying to scare everyone away?"

 _"Of course I know you're dying. Is that supposed to scare me away?"_

Crystal brought her hand to her head. If only her head would _shut up_ for one moment of peace.

"I deserve to be alone," Crystal whispered.

"No one deserves to be alone," he declared.

A tray was pushed in front of her and, for the first time in days, she didn't throw the tray. She eyed it warily before lifting her hand to reach for the spoon.

"They're looking to shut this place down completely. If you want, you could stay at Titan's Tower for a while," Robin told her.

Crystal was silent for a moment before she looked him in the eyes and said, "Ask me again tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came, but Robin didn't. Crystal found herself glancing at the cell door, knowing that it was unlocked. Leaving the nightmarish place would be so easy. There was a time when she would fight her way out. The old Crystal would think she had gone mad. Perhaps she had, the Facility drove many over the edge before her. It took her several hours to convince herself to leave the cell.

Crystal traipsed down the hallway and wandered until she reached a room that she knew to have any personal items confiscated from the children and teenagers who were once kept here. The room was large and full of clothing and trinkets. Her fingers were on the bin that held her clothing when her head suddenly felt as if it were melting.

 _"The daughter of Ace, a great disappointment from the very beginning," Rebella had said. "She died when I ran her through with a knife. You are just what was left behind. A husk, if you will. Killing you won't do any good, because you're already dead inside."_

"Shut up!" Crystal shouted. She rubbed her temple. Her memories kept on haunting her like ghosts.

She crouched down near the box and pried open the lid. Inside was a black suit with dark purple designs sparsely decorating the fabric. The fabric itself was actually hard, stronger than Kevlar. Under the suit was an assortment of weapons and an odd quiver and sword sheath combination. The sheath held five knives across the front with a sword at the end, which would rest on the wearer's right hip. The quiver was situated opposite of the row or knives, seemingly empty.

It didn't take her long to put on the suit and weapons. They still fit, if only a bit looser than she remembered. With the suit, she could almost pretend that it was the old days, when she fought demons and monsters.

 _"This is going to get you killed, Crystal. I've lost my parents and several of my siblings, don't make me lose my best friend, too."_

Heroes made sacrifices, they all did it for the greater good. Crystal gave herself up to save her people because she wasn't worth anything. As Rebella said, she was already dead. Unfortunately, her work was never done, the demons would come back. Whether she liked it or not, it was time to stop waiting for something to happen.

She left the building that night, the shocked guard watching her go in disbelief. Crystal strode towards the tower in the distance, without second-guessing her decision.

Perhaps, in hindsight, maybe she should've.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update, I'm really trying to update this. I just keep on getting distracted. There shall be more. (Though I should warn you, rule number 1 says that "The Doctor lies.") Oh and if you spot any mistakes, let me know, because this was done on my (stupid) auto-correcting tablet.**


End file.
